Jealousy
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: When Kendall Knight gets jealous, he'll do anything to get what he wants. KENLOS!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Not much to say here…"The Bed Intruder Song" by Antoine Dodson is stuck in my head…You know, the 'hide yo kids, hide yo wife' guy? Awkward…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

Jealous and protective were the two words that described Kendall Knight the most. These two traits of his weren't the best to have because he had a crush on his best friend, Carlos Garcia. Yes, Carlos, the most destructive kid anyone has ever known. Carlos Garcia, the boy who chases girls all the time. Carlos Garcia, semi-ladies' man.

It didn't seem comfortable waking up on the couch for Kendall. He was watching a really boring black and white silent movie that knocked him out like a light. He walked over to the kitchen to look at the clock and saw that it was eight at night. Nobody was back at the apartment yet and he thought he was the only one there until the door of his and Carlos' bedroom swung open.

"Hey, what's up, Kendall?" Carlos greeted, smiling.

"Nothing much…What's with the fancy suit?" Kendall asked, hiding his jealousy of whoever Carlos was going out with that night.

"I have a date with Candy tonight! You know, the girl you tried to get me together with on the double date thing? She finally came around and I'm taking her to this really fancy restaurant!" Carlos said, trying to tie his tie.

"Do you want me to help you with your tie?" Kendall offered, hiding behind a fake smile to mask his jealousy over Candy.

"You must think I'm an idiot for not knowing how to tie a tie so…Okay, thanks," Carlos said, smiling.

Kendall laughed and walked over to Carlos to help him out. He could feel his heart thump loudly in his chest as he felt Carlos warm breath against him. He smelled Carlos' sweet perfume, consisting of cookies and a little bit of vanilla as he finally finished tying his black tie.

"Woah, dude…You look FLUSHED! Are you burning up or something? Do I have to take you to the doctor because I would totally cancel my date if you were sick and—"

"CARLOS! I'm fine, okay?" Kendall interrupted him.

"Sorry, Kendall…I was just worried about you! I have to go now…Can't be late!" Carlos smiled and walked out of the apartment.

Kendall sighed and sat back down on the couch. All he could think about was his jealousy over that girl. Most people don't really go all out when they're jealous but no, Kendall was not 'most people.' When Kendall Knight gets jealous, it's not pretty. He'll do anything to win Carlos over her and get this; Kendall Knight is absolutely NOT a quitter.

For now, he was spying on Carlos and Candy in the restaurant they went in. It was expensive and it cost him twenty dollars just to get in but it's gonna be more than worth it when he claims the dark haired boy as his.

He's gonna try and prevent them from getting intimate in any kind of way. Candy could make almost any man melt with a touch of the hand or a hug, let alone a kiss so he was not gonna make Carlos melt any further because of her.

Kendall was watching the couple behind a red menu. He was in disguise as a waiter. How did he get the waiter uniform, you ask? Simple. He tied up a waiter, took his clothes and locked him in a bathroom stall. He even shaved off the guy's moustache to tape on his upper lip. He also shaved off the guy's hair to place on his head. He didn't want to be recognized by anyone at all.

"HEY, YOU! GET BACK TO WORK!" He heard an Italian man yell and unfortunately, that man was yelling at him. He had a piece of gold pinned to his chest that said manager.

"Uh…Yes, sir!" Kendall stood up from where he was sitting and did a little salute to the manager before grabbing a pad of paper and a pen. He walked over to Carlos and Candy's table to take their order.

"Good Evening! What would you like to order on this fine night?" Kendall put on a fake Italian accent to blend in with the other waiters who spoke like that.

"We'll have the lobster and for drinks—"

"Iced tea! With the lemon wedge," Candy finished Carlos' sentence.

"That's so cool! It's like you can read my mind!" Carlos exclaimed, smiling.

"You kids must be really good friends!" Kendall said, still jealous of Candy. He knew that Carlos wanted the iced tea with the lemon wedge too and he even knows why. He orders it with the wedge every time because he thinks it's fancy but does CANDY know that? No.

"No, actually we're going out here as—"

"Friends! Just friends! Nothing more! So…I'll get your drinks now!" Kendall interrupted Candy and went to the kitchen to make their order.

He took a lemon and chopped it into several parts. He got sprayed by lemon juice in the eye several times in the process but he managed to make two glasses of iced tea.

What he was really worried about is making the lobster. He had to take the lobster out of the aquarium they had in the kitchen but he was really scared to do that. That thing has big, meaty claws that could snap his arm off of his body and the thought of that happening was really, really scary.

He gathered all the Latex gloves he could find and put them all on to avoid getting his fingers hurt when the big, orange sea creature snaps them. He reached into the aquarium and slowly went for the lobster. The next thing he knew, there was a piercing pain in his arm.

He yelped and lifted his arm from the aquarium but the lobster was still dangling on his arm. Its grip was tightening every passing second.

Soon, he was yelling "Get it off me!" all around the restaurant, trying to shake off the lobster from his arm, his fake hair and fake moustache falling off in the process.

Carlos saw his best friend freaking out, yelling all around the restaurant in a waiter costume with a lobster attached to his hand. He flew out of his seat to help him. He mumbled a quick countdown and pulled the lobster right off Kendall's arm. He dragged him out of the restaurant, leaving his date behind.

"Okay, Kendall…Explain. NOW," Carlos looked mad and he rarely ever gets mad.

"I was just…I was jealous of Candy because she had you and I didn't so…I planned to spy on you to prevent you guys from being too close from each other…I was your waiter and I tried to make the lobster you ordered but as you can see, I failed miserably and I'm sorry," Kendall said with an apologetic smile.

"Okay, so wait, wait, wait…You like me?" Carlos asked. Kendall just nodded his head in response.

"So you were jealous of Candy?" Carlos asked. Kendall bit his lip and just nodded again.

"Well, finally!" Carlos exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck and locking him in a sweet kiss.

"I've only been dating girls so I could make you jealous!" Carlos said, grinning wide.

"Well, I'm pleased to say that it worked every single time," Kendall said, smiling and pulling the shorter boy in for another kiss.

**A/N: I feel really good about this…But I feel really bad about the ending of my story, "Bittersweet Dream." I hate how that ending turned out! I just couldn't make it sad, it's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this; it was really fun to make and keep the feedback coming!**


End file.
